My Boyfriend, Zack Fair
by DivineMystic
Summary: <html><head></head>Warning: Yaoi - ZackxCloud One-Shot</html>


The blonde, Cloud had two parents: a dad called Steve, and a mother called Rain. It was either **him** or **Rain** that would wake him up every morning to get ready for the school day. Yes, Cloud would brush his teeth, have breakfast, get changed; every morning, and then he would wave to mum and dad as he would start walking his way to school. He had a boyfriend - Zack. Zack who's dad is Rick, and Tiffany being his aunt.

Cloud would attend each lesson as per the day's schedule. Tiffany; Zack's aunt would give Cloud a special assignment: and that would be to tutor Zack on his studies. Every one in the school followed as per this day plan: **1st lesson, then a 2nd, Break, a 3rd, a 4th, Lunch and then finally the 5th lesson,** but the 5th lesson were the last lesson where Cloud would have the last hour of the day to work on his own studies and not Zack's.

It seemed like ages waiting until Lunch had to come. Each millisecond felt like a second, each second felt like a minute, each minute felt like an hour, and each hour felt like an entire day.

* * *

><p>It was finally lunch. Cloud made his way down the corridors and into the cafeteria, joining the queue. Only to experience yet another name calling from his boyfriend. There Zack approached Cloud from behind him and stomped on the floor, not caring who watched.<p>

"HEY CHOC!" Zack grinned; Cloud looked like all life was freaked out of him and groaned.

"Z-Zaack!" He whined. "Oh don't tell me that's another nickname." He sighed, but you could tell there was laughter in his voice.

"Sure Choc! That's Zack for ya!" Zack winked, Cloud groaned and hid his face in his chest.

The queue started to shorten by each minute. Cloud and Zack both grabbed trays, and bought their food at the counter; Cloud bought two salad sandwiches, flavored water and an apple. Whilst Zack just bought a stimulation drink and a bunch of grapes. Zack made his way to a table, checking to look back to verify the blonde was there. Cloud sat down in the seat right of him, that same moment: the girls - Yuffie Kisaragi, Lulu, Rikku, Paine, Rinoa and Stella came and filled up the empty seats on the other side of the table. Cloud felt rather uncomfortable around these bunch of girls, he buried his face in Zack's and groaned.

"Z-Zack.." He blushed.

Zack grinned and wrapped his right arm around cloud embracing him closer.

Lulu asked in concern whilst the other girls were busy chatting eating their lunches. "What's happened to Cloud?" That is what drew all eyes on Cloud, except leaving Zack to look at the girls clueless.

"What?" The ravenette asked.

Cloud simply listened to everything and still had his face hidden in Zack's arm. Cloud started to look up at everyone, but not noticing his own slight tint of blush that remained on his cheeks and noticed everyone had eyes on him. He blushed and hid his face again.

Zack only laughed and ate his lunch, also helping Cloud to eat his own.

Yuffie cooed and teased Cloud even more "Awwwww he's so cute!" She squealed.

That only left Yuffie's sister - Lulu to slap the back of her head. Yuffie made a little _ow_ noise in response to it. Lulu spoke in a relaxed tone. "Yuffie, stop it! You are making him uncomfortable."

"Z-Zack..let's go elsewhere, I am feeling really uncom-" he was cut off by the growling of his stomach, his stomach started to flop "-... fortable." He finished.

Zack simply scoffed the rest of his lunch, picking what cloud had left. Putting away the trays and left with Cloud and made their way to 5th lesson together. Here Cloud worked on his own studies: Whilst Zack did his own, if he needed help - he could ask Cloud.

Cloud sat down on the table opposite Zack. Cloud whined "Zack, how could you? You left me really uncomfortable at lunch."

The raven-haired teen's heart dropped. "Sorry Cloud...Only wanted to tease...If that's okay with you."

Cloud simply reassured him by saying. "It's okay as long as girls don't all have their eyes on me. It makes me really uncomfortable.."

For the rest of the hour, there was either silence for a few minutes, or more talking. Zack seemed quiet, or somewhat upset - and that made Cloud's heart ache. The hour flew by, and everyone started making their way to their lockers. Cloud undid the lock on his own and took his things out, closed it, locking it. Then waiting for Zack to pass by. Zack came momentarily. Patted Cloud's shoulder, making Cloud turn to face Zack.

"Let's go home." Zack spoke.

The two left together to the car park. Zack opened the door and gestured for Cloud to go in, Cloud did as he was told. Zack sat in the driver's seat, Cloud rested his head on Zack's left arm as Zack drove his car out of the parking lot onto the road: He drove skillfully with one hand.

* * *

><p>They soon stopped by at Cloud's house. Cloud opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind as Zack exited through the other door and closed the door also. Walking around to Cloud, holding his hand and went up to the door and rang the doorbell 5 times. Cloud looked at him funny and Zack grinned. Tiffany ran down the stairs calling "I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm here!" Zack could swear he heard her through the door and laughed, Cloud giggled.<p>

Tiffany opened the door. "Oh Zack, Cloud too? How did your day go?" She smiled.

Zack spoke. "It was fun weren't it?" Cloud frowned at him slightly and Zack grinned, Cloud groaned and hid his face in Zack's chest again. Tiffany giggled.

"Well..Cloud's staying over ours today." Zack finished.

"Really? That's not a problem!" She stood aside to let the two in. Cloud sat at the table in the living room, Rain and Steve were both sat on the sofa. He began to get on with his homework. Rain and Steve sighed as they saw him doing his homework again. Rain began. "Oh our poor son has had so much homework." Leaving Tiffany to also enter the living room and she spoke. "I had explained to all the teachers in the school to not give Cloud so much homework, but I guess since it is coming to the end of the school year: as a result - more homework is bound to be given."

Cloud was quiet and just got on with his homework, writing a page of revision notes, but only had managed to get half the page done - his mind was on something.

_Zack..._

He didn't know why, but he started thinking about Zack all of a sudden, and he couldn't keep his mind focused on his homework. He got up out of his chair.

"Son, where are you going?" Rain asked.

"Upstairs." Feeling the need to to the bathroom, he went upstairs and crossed by his own bedroom to go to the bathroom. He could swear he could see something on the corner of his eye and that he heard something, he walked back to his room on second thought and found that Zack is crying. His heart sank to the bottom at an instant, and could almost cry. He ran over to Zack, sat down next to him on the bed and began giving him so many hugs and comforting him like there was no tomorrow.

Zack sniffled, stuttered. "I-I'm sorry..Cloud, I shouldn't have put you through all that today at lunch."

Cloud rubbed the ravenette's back countless times. "What the? Z-Zack I'm not upset by it...But crying over this thing, Zack, that's silly!" There was hurt in Cloud's voice and Zack himself felt it, Cloud kissed the tears away that remained on Zack's left and right cheeks, and then cuddled with him again. That only left Zack to sob even more.

"C-Cloud I p-promised you that day, right? That..That I wouldn't hurt you.." By the way he talked, it sounded like he had lost complete faith in himself.

Cloud took Zack in his arms and comforted him for long periods of time. "It's okay... You only wanted a laugh, you like to tease, is all." He said, stroking his hair.

He got up and made his way to his night table, and got some wet wipes, he made his way back to the bed and sat back down, he lifted Zack's face up to his own with his left hand and wiped Zack's face clean. "Don't cry.. please," he added that same award-winning Zack's famous puppy pout. Only to try and add to the humor to make Zack laugh. "or you are going to make me cry too?" He finished.

"Thanks Chocobo.. Thank you."

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck in response. "Hey, I am not a stranger to you, that you shouldn't have to be thanking me." He kissed Zack's forehead. "I'll be right back." He added, going downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water, filling it and bringing a glass full back up to Zack to drink.

Zack took two gulps of it and set it aside. "Thank you Cloud."

Cloud nodded and went back downstairs.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Tiffany asked him in concern.

"Yeah.." Cloud mumbled. "Zack's just been upset, I was comforting him a minute ago."

Rick added. "What upset him today?"

"It was just this incident at school today... In the cafeteria, these group of girls made me feel a little uncomfortable; Yuffie,Stella,Lulu,Paine,Rinoa and Rikku. They all had their eyes on me which made me uncomfortable and started teasing me saying i'm cute." He groaned. "I told Zack that we should go elsewhere, we then made our way to the next lesson, but at times he fell silent during last lesson and he seemed quite upset." He spoke with his head down. "Now here I am, back at home; he was crying about what had gone on today - and blamed himself for the situation in which I felt rather uncomfortable." He sighed.

Rain replied. "I hope you haven't done anything to hurt him son.."

Cloud shrugged, his shoulders jolted up and down. "That of I am not sure."

He heard footsteps as Zack came in the living room to sit down on the sofa to join the rest of the family.

"Zack I hope that anything I did today hadn't hurt you.." He shuffled over to Zack on the sofa.

"Absolutely not, C-Cloud." Still stuttering from crying earlier, the poor boy had to catch his breath.

Cloud hugged Zack. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Zack grinned-happy-hyper Zack was back again! He stroked Cloud's hair, effectively messing it up.

Cloud whined. "Z-Zack y-you're going to make me fall asleep." He groaned.

Rain,Steve, Tiffany and Rick all laughed.

Cloud did nothing but blush and bury his face further into Zack's well-built chest.

With moments, the blonde slowly fell asleep in Zack's embrace.

Tiffany and Rain cooed. "Aaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

Zack's cheeks only went red with embarrassment. "Wh-What?"

Rick added. "He's cute."

* * *

><p>The next day, on a Saturday afternoon. Rick, Rain, Tiffany, Steve, Cloud and Zack were all gardening. Cloud was stood, a little bent over to the soil patch, adding new soil from the bucket to the soil patch.<p>

"Cloud, I'm sorry, Chocobo, really am.." Zack began, also helping with the soil.

Cloud set the bucket on the floor, his eyes a little closed from the light of the sun, looking at Zack. "Sorry, for what Zack? .. Ohh.." He looked down and crossed his arms and frowned. "What did I say about earlier? .Okay." It was like he was trying to nail it into the ravenette's head saying it was okay.

As time passed, Cloud now was trimming mess down in the garden - making it a more nice place to see - there: Zack was helping with him too all along. Tiffany is watering the flowers.

"Sorry Cloud..I guess I am no good for y-" He was cut off. Cloud had bit his lip as he felt that fuse get a little shorter and that dangerous spark got ever closer, and finally the gunpowder had blown, he had to shout. He couldn't take Zack acting like this any longer.

"ZACK! STOP IT! PLEASE!" A terrified ravenette recoiled, watching the now angry boy that emerged before him.

Tiffany, Rick, Steve and Rain all looked over at Cloud and Zack.

... Now there was a sudden hurt expression in Cloud's eyes, Zack could feel his heart had stopped as he saw Cloud's eyes glistening with tears and hurt, his eyes were filled. "Zack, please stop blaming yourself..It's none of your fault, and I think you must know that."

"Sorry..If that's what you want, my dear Chocobo."


End file.
